


Americano, please!

by bunnybearsuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybearsuh/pseuds/bunnybearsuh
Summary: The guy who shows up every morning in the shop for Americano becomes Doyoung's source of happiness to through out his day
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Order Here

Americano, please!" 

Another order is heard from the front table. The slender guy in apron comes to the counter, smiling to see his regular costumer.

"As usual?" He said behind the counter. 

The other guy nods his head, a polite smile escaped his lips as a response to the barista's bunny-like smile. "And a strawberry cheesecake this time" he added.

"Alright!", with a blush on his face he begins to make the order. His hands are quite fast to prepare what he needs. 

He has been eyeing this costumer for a few months now. The tall guy with broad shoulders under his suits, the neat haircut with a handsome face, his calm and mature appearance. Not to mention his gentle smile whenever he walks through the door. He bet people would easily fall for that kind of guy, including himself.

The fact that he comes everyday on weekdays becomes the reason why the bunny guy seems so full of energy every morning. 

After a while the bunny guy handed him the coffee and dessert, a foolish smile plastered on his face. It looks like he's just getting a bonus or something. You could see the beaming of light radiating from his smile only.

"Thank you, Doyoung." He said before getting out of the door.  
Doyoung, the bunny-like guy upon hearing how his name was called by his admired costumer got his hands gripping on the table counter. Such a foolish fellow who got overly excited only for a polite manner of a gentleman.

"Yes, enjoy your coffee. Have a good day", trying to act like usual, he just greets him goodbye like how he did to other costumers.

That guy, Doyoung remembers his order at the back of his hands. He would buy a cup of hot Americano in the morning around 7.30 am. He would like to have cheesecake, tiramisu, or strawberry cheesecake along with it. With his tough appearance who knows that he actually likes to have those dessert with his coffee.

Most guys who order Americano like to order pancakes, burritos, toast or french fries. That's why Doyoung thinks that he's quite unique.

He muttered "See you" when the guy walks out through the caffe's door.

He doesn't even know his name, but he thinks that he's been falling too hard for him. What a foolish love story from a loser like him. 

A long sigh and a bitter smile escaped from his mouth. This is the reality. Not all guys are gays.

Just when he wants to wipe the counter, a wallet is seen on top of it.  
He quickly grabs it then running outside, it was already while after that guy left. However, he just automatically ran outside without thinking. He recognizes the wallet because that guy always brings it out as he pays.

Of course he had left while he was daydreaming. Doyoung couldn't find his figure on the street either.

Walking back to the caffe, he got dilemma whether to open it or waiting for the guy to get back and take it. 

But it's Friday. 

In other word, he won't come tomorrow. But he just keep the wallet for now. Hopefully that guy remembers that he's lost his wallet and got back here after work.

🍀🍀🍀

It's already evening, the caffe will be closed in a minute. His fingers are gripping onto the wallet, his face can't hide how restless he's now. 

"I think it's fine to open his wallet. I don't have any intention to steal or take anything though." He mumbled under his breath.

Doyoung gets his curiosity overtakes him that he hesitantly opens the wallet. There he finds some cards, cash and the most important thing, his ID.

The photo on the ID looks raw, but still showing the charisma of that handsome guy who's coming for his coffee every weekdays.

"Johnny Suh" Doyoung muttered the name and began to proceed it inside his head, engraving the name into his deepest consciousness.

There's also an address attached to it. Not far from his workplace that he might only need to walk around fifteen minutes.

His brain is now debating whether he should go to that place or not.

He wants to get closer to him, but he doesn't know whether it's fine to just go to someone else's house without even knowing him, like personally. He even just knew his name today after a few freaking months. Why do he think to take such a big step like visiting his house all of sudden? 

For a wallet. Yes, Johnny's wallet which now inside the pocket of his coat.  
There.. he got his reason.

"Why am I so nervous?" Doyoung who wanted to just go straight from his workplace decided to go back home first. He had been working the whole day, he should change into something more appropriate.

"This would do." He muttered after changing into a sweatshirt, coat, and a scarf around his neck. The temperature is freezing as it's already winter. The streets start to be filled with the falling snow.

Around ten minutes have passed, and he could see an apartment building in front of him. This building is clean and looks like it's quite expensive to live there. He's gulping when he starts losing his confidence after realizing how different their levels are.

It's been a while since he is standing there, debating with himself, holding onto a paper bag with a cup of Americano, a dessert, and of course the main thing, Johnny's wallet.

"Come on Kim Doyoung. You've gone this far. It's only giving him his thing to the doorstep. It's not like you'll have a date or something." 

"Need some help, sir?"

🍀🍀🍀♥️🍀🍀🍀


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Doyoung experience a bittersweet heartbreak.

"Need some help, sir?" 

Doyoung tilted his head when someone tapped him on the shoulder. The taller guy who comes in his line of sight immediately shows his smile when he recognizes him.

"Ah, sir- I"

"Did I surprise you? Haha, sorry" 

Doyoung could only stare blankly at Johnny who's laughing more than usual. To be honest, this is the first time he sees him laughing. The smile that he usually got was only that kind of business smile. His smile is charming, but his laughter is more magnificent when he has acknowledged it now. He can see how his eyes scrunched up into a thin line while he's laughing. His cheekbones are prominent, not to mention his sharp jaw that is half covered by his scarf. When their eyes meet, Doyoung can't help not to blush.

No other word, he's attractive..!!!

"Are you okay?" His question got Doyoung stammered, a bit stuttering to say his intention.

"Mr. Suh, I'm sorry. I just want to meet you." Doyoung should have realized how his words sound on the other's ears when he hears a chuckle. He should sound ridiculous to say something like that. So he quickly corrects himself, "No- I mean, it's just I think you left your wallet on the counter this morning. So I.."

"Let's come in. It's too chilly outside. You're all trembling." Johnny grabs the truthfully trembling arms beside him, despite the different reason that caused him to tremble. They walk and enter the elevator to see Johnny pressed number 4, giving Doyoung a thing to remember then guiding the smaller body up to his door.

205

Doyoung imprinted the numbers into his head once again. Everything about Johnny seems valuable for him. And he finds it creepy, but he can't help himself either way. He should be collected and calm, shouldn't act overboard or give bad impression that would make Johnny thinks he's a freak - when actually he can be called as one.

With a bit of hesitation he follows the guy going through a small corridor and putting his shoes on the rack by the door. He can picture such a warm and comfy house ahead.

"I'm home~!" Johnny is half screaming, opening the inside door without a key. Then Doyoung comes in realization.  
When someone says this kind of phrase and even opens the unlocked door when he comes home, it means he's not living...

"Daddy.."

Alone.

A little kid is coming from inside and makes his way towards Johnny's warm hug. Such a scene gives Doyoung a feel of heartbreak. However he could only smile unconsciously. Of course! Such a nice gentleman wouldn't be single. He's making a fool of himself by hoping he would have a chance to charm someone who's not even like men. Well, he didn't know it before, but now he knows. 

The lovely little girl tilted her head, eyeing him with her pair of doe eyes. She's wondering, maybe?

"Daddy, who's that?" The little kid asked, pulling Doyoung out of his train of thought.

"He's daddy's friend."  
Johnny went to give him a look, a bit of embarrassment can be seen from his expression, "What's your name again?" Johnny faced him to ask his name.

A simple question that makes Doyoung feels more like a dumbass. An idiot. A foolish. A delusional.

"It's Doyoung." He said with a soft and wavering voice. Right now he's in his usual attire, not his uniform which has his name attached to it. Johnny knew his name, called his name once because he read his name tag. Who he's kidding to think that Johnny actually remembered his name?!

'Oh Doyoung, you should see how you look right now. You're pathetic, you know that?!' he wishes he can vanish right now, this is embarrassing.

Johnny who sees Doyoung still with trembling hands then stands up from his crouching state to once again facing Doyoung, seems concerned. "Are you still feeling so cold? Come in, let me give you something to warm you up." He offered.

Doyoung is debating whether to go in or just give Johnny his wallet and go. He was so excited to be invited into his house, it was before.  
But now, what for? Clowning himself for thinking he had a chance? What a coward.

"I... It's late already."

No. It's not. It is only 8 pm tho, his conscience reminded him.

"Is that so?" Johnny sighed, throwing his sweet smile yet a hint of disappoinment toward the frozen Doyoung. Or the disappoinment part was only existing in Doyoung's mind.

"And here's your wallet. I'm sorry that I opened it beforehand to check on your address." Doyoung becomes less nervous with his reassuring smile earlier. That smile seems sincere enough to melt his heart. But he needs to stop.

"Is that cheesecake?!" The kid exclaimed, seems recognizing the cake box along with a cup Americano on his other hand.

Doyoung almost forgot, he also brought a cup of Americano and a desert with him. The kid looks at him with hope, which also gives him a warm feeling inside. She's so cute, he thought.

"Oh right. I think that you'll like it since you order sweet desert almost everyday." Doyoung handed Johnny the americano while giving the cake to the little kid who received it with sparkles in her eyes. He feels even more like a delusional, pathetic.

He figured it out now. The cake is for this little girl, Johnny's daughter. 

"I'm sorry that I troubled you. Not only my wallet but a cup of americano and a cake is delivered in front of my house. Let's just come in, it's still 8 anyway. Let's eat dinner together. Seems like my wife-"

Doyoung cut him almost immediately, "No... No need... I mean, I just had dinner before coming here." He said quickly, which is blatantly a lie. Not to mention dinner, he didn't even have a gulp of water after he finished his shift because of his over excitement to meet Johnny outside his workplace. Who did he think of himself? He's not a man lead coming from a novel. To build this kind of relationship with another man is not as easy as it's described in those novels.

Johnny is a straight man. That should be a note to remember. He has a wife, he just mentioned. No more excuse to chase after him.

"Then, next time? I'll treat you for dinner." Johnny said again, this time with another polite smile. Doyoung takes a note on his head, Johnny only wants to be polite because he has given his wallet back, no other intention.

"Yeah, maybe-" before he can finish, there's a woman's voice interrupting him, as a figure of a lean lady is coming from the living room.  
She also has the same sweet smile as Johnny, Doyoung sincerely thought.

"Do we have a guest?" She asks.

"A friend, he gives me back my lost wallet." Johnny explains, a fondly feeling feels in the air.

He's such a loving husband.

Crazy. Doyoung you crazy wreck, quietly praising someone's husband while his partner is in front of your filthy face.

"Then, why are you guys still here? Johnny-ya, get your friend inside, it's still cold over there."

"But I-" Doyoung wants to say that he's leaving, but she doesn't bother to let him finish his sentence.

"Ayyy… Why don't you have a bit of conscience. Let's get inside first." She said to Johnny before walking back inside the house while holding the little girl's hand.

Doyoung looks at Johnny, a bit taken aback at how she's still ranting after greeting him, and even scolding Johnny for keeping him there. He can see Johnny blushes a little, maybe a bit embarrassed. Even his wife is such a sunshine, how could the gloomy Doyoung beat that? 

"Haha, sorry. She's just like that. Seems like you can't escape, come in." He said, there's a proud feeling in it. He's finally grabbing Doyoung's arm and dragging him inside.

A warm and nice home, Doyoung thought.

A table dinner is full with various dishes. There are four chairs, the three look identical , and another one is just added because he's coming - uninvited - for dinner. 

"Come, sit down." Johnny's wife tells him, waving for them to hurry and eat.

While eating, Doyoung continuously steals a glance once in a while at both of them. They look like a couple goals told by his mom. A loving wife, a soft husband, and a cute daughter. A perfect picture of a family. That's how a family should be. 

This dinner would be enough to crush down his feeling for this married man. The food is tasty, the atmosphere is lovely as he sees how attentive they are toward their daughter.

Tonight is enough to break his heart, yet he doesn't feel any hatred. 

Here is warm

Lovely

But like the chair he's sitting on right now, he doesn't actually belong here. He's nothing but a one timed guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... I don't know what it is...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work~   
> Please give me suggestions or criticism~


End file.
